Explosions
by Mark of a Raven
Summary: Annie is injured on a mission, and Auggie knows she's not telling him the full extent of it, so he decides to see for himself.


"Auggie, I'm heading home for the evening," Joan informed him, poking her head through his office door. "You gonna be okay?"

Auggie tilted his head slightly in the direction of her voice, turning his chair towards her. "I'll be fine. Just finishing the report and waiting for Annie to get back."

There was a slight pause that he really didn't like the sound of. He could almost hear the knowing smirk on Joan's face. "You know she's fine. Why wait?"

Auggie shrugged, ignoring the real question behind her words. "I'm her handler. I just wanna check on her." Before Joan could protest anymore, he reached out and grabbed a piece of paper that he'd printed out a message on. "Can you put this on Walker's desk on the way out? Knowing her she'll come in, drop her things, and turn around and leave. I can't see her come in, so…"

Joan took the paper. He heard her snort at what it read. "Okay. Goodnight, Auggie. The only people here are the janitor, and he'll be gone soon. See you tomorrow." He heard his door close and she was gone.

Auggie let go of the breath he'd been holding, leaning back in his chair. His boss saw too damn much for his own comfort. Yes, his protectiveness of Annie went a little beyond the handler-agent professional relationship, but did she really need to be so smug? Besides, he did have a legitimate reason for wanting to see Annie, so to speak. This last mission had resulted in her injury, and he knew that both she and Joan were downplaying it for his sake. There was no way in hell getting blown back ten feet from a bomb blast only resulted in a few bumps and bruises.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Annie was the most difficult agent he had ever been in charge of watching over; the majority of her missions (and especially her 'self-appointed' missions that he somehow always got dragged into) resulted in her injury. This last one had scared the hell out of him. He had heard the bomb go off, and had shouted for about five minutes for Annie to answer him before he got a coherent response. _Why is it so hard to ask for just _one _smooth mission?_ He demanded of whatever higher power there was, to no response. He shrugged and reached out for his headphones, pressing play so he could finish the jazz CD he'd been listening to.

Sometime later, he'd heard his office door open, and pulled off his headphones. He listened intently for a moment to the sounds Annie was making, trying to assess what he could of her injuries before actually asking her how she was. She'd lie anyway. He listened to her pull up a chair, and noted she wasn't wearing heels, and her walk was slow and uneven. As she sat, she made a barely audible (but he was August Anderson) hiss, indicating that even the slightest movement hurt. He found himself frowning before he could get ahold of himself. Annie laughed softly, a little closer to him than he had expected. "Auggie, didn't your mother ever tell you that frowning makes you unattractive?"

He snorted. "No, actually, she didn't. I am clearly too attractive for frowning to hinder my good looks in any way. And I wasn't frowning. I was contemplating your injuries with disapproval."

He heard her sigh. "Ah. So I take it that is why I received a note threatening to create a virus to shut down my personal computer if I didn't see you before I left."

Auggie shrugged. "I wasn't sure you'd listen if I asked politely."

She smiled. He didn't know exactly how he knew, but Auggie could always tell when she was smiling. "You're right, I probably wouldn't. But I'm fine. Really."

He glared in her general direction. "That, my dear, is complete and utter bull shit. I don't care what you told Joan or me. You were thrown ten feet by a bomb blast. At the very least you have some extremely nasty cuts. Now. Tell me. What's wrong?"

Silence. Auggie _really _didn't like silence, because it generally meant something was bad and she was trying to figure out how to break it to him lightly. Finally, Annie spoke. "Some shrapnel may or may not have made its way into my shoulder… and I may or may not be out of commission for the next week and a half."

Auggie's eyebrows snapped together almost audibly. For Annie Walker to admit of her own free will that she might not be able to do field work was huge; it meant something was wrong. "Let me see."

She sighed. They both knew what he meant by that. His seeing was done with his hands. "Auggie, you're only going to get upset."

"I know. I want to see so that if I ever get hint of whoever planted that bomb, I can send every resource at my disposal to take the bastard down."

Annie laughed quietly. He didn't like how quiet she was being. She was not a quiet person. He could only assume she was being so quiet because too much exertion caused her pain. "You're cute when you're protective."

He grinned cockily at her. "I'm always cute. Now quit stalling, Walker," he demanded seriously, standing up.

"Fine," she sighed.

He heard her stand very slowly and push her chair back. He frowned slightly as he tried to place the next noises. He heard rustling fabric and a soft _thwump_, and felt a rush of air, which indicated something had just been placed on his desk. He wasn't given much more time to contemplate, however. He could feel her body move closer to his, and then she took his hand, and placed it on her left shoulder blade. Auggie let out a very agitated sound. "This is _not_ just a few scrapes, Walker," he growled.

He felt Annie shrug beneath his hands. He raised his other hand so that he had both hands on her back. He could feel thick bandages that covered where presumably the shrapnel had been removed. But as he moved lower down her back, he could feel long, wide cuts, and then smaller scrapes, presumably when she had been thrown and skidded across the ground. But he also noticed a few things that he was fairly certain were not appropriate to the current situation. For one thing, he noticed a complete lack of a bra. And he was fairly certain now that the fabric rustling he'd heard earlier was Annie taking off her shirt. Which meant that Annie Walker, arguably one of the most attractive female covert operatives in the CIA, was standing topless in his office.

Oh, hell.

Auggie swallowed heavily, and focused on his continued exploration of her wounds. He followed the scrapes all the way down her back, until he reached the waistline of her pants. He then shifted his hands around to her sides, where he felt the scrapes turning into deeper, angrier cuts on the softer skin. As he moved his hands up her sides along her ribcage, he felt Annie shiver slightly. "Ticklish, Walker?" he asked, his voice for some reason quiet and low.

"Umm. No, actually, I'm not." Annie's voice was also quiet, and he noticed slightly shaky. And when his hands continued to travel up her sides, and brushed against a small portion of her breast, he heard another barely audible gasp.

Biting his lip, he continued his exploration, moving his hands to the safer regions of her shoulders, which were not as injured. Although now he found himself distracted by how soft her skin was. _Dammit, Anderson, pull yourself together._ He turned her around, keeping one hand on her neck as he did so to make sure his hands didn't accidentally fall too low. He then let his fingers ghost up her neck and to slowly and delicately touch her face.

Auggie that this point was no longer searching for injuries, although if ever questioned, that would be his story and he was sticking to it. No, now he was trying to get his first 'look' at Annie Walker. He let his fingers trail lightly across strong, slightly pointed jaw. He felt her high cheekbones, her straight brows, her small, cute nose. And then, very gently, he ran his fingers across her lips. God, he'd wondered for months now what those lips looked like. Her mouth was wide, soft, and her lips were full. And right now, he could feel her breath coming out in short bursts against his fingers from her slightly open mouth.

Auggie tilted his head to one side. He was no novice when it came to women; he'd been around the block a time or two, and had a general idea of what a woman looked and sounded like when she was turned on. Annie, from what he could feel and hear, was just that. Which presented him with a very large problem.

Auggie Anderson was alone in his office with his topless, extremely attractive best friend Annie Walker. The same best friend that he had been having rather inappropriate fantasies about for the past few months. The same best friend who knew him better than anyone else, and the same best friend that he would do absolutely anything to protect, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

But there was still the fact that he was having inappropriate fantasies about her.

Which presented him with a dilemma. He could go for it, and kiss her right now, and see where that led them. And quite possibly lose his best friend or make things unbearably awkward. Or he could rein in his hormones and back the hell up and tell her he was glad she was okay and that he would see her tomorrow. And just as he was about to do the latter, and was building up the courage to do so, Annie spoke.

"Auggie?" Her voice was soft, husky, and had the exact same confusion and desire that was running through his mind at the moment.

_Oh, fuck it._

Auggie slowly lowered his head towards hers, listening very intently to her breathing, and feeling for any sort of withdrawal in her muscles. He heard her breathing quicken and her face strained towards his ever so slightly. And so, with one last prayer to whatever the hell was out there, he dipped his mouth to hers and kissed her.

Kissing Annie was a bomb in and of itself. What started out gentle and sweet and hesitant and soft quickly went to fast and searching and desperate and _hot. _And didn't it just figure that she was injured? Because here he was, trying to be a gentleman and keep his hands in a relatively neutral spot where he couldn't hurt her, and her hands were busy doing things that were driving him _insane_. Tangling themselves in his hair, scrapping nails down his back and chest, slipping underneath of his shirt and desperately trying to get the feel of as much skin as possible.

Auggie's hands dropped to her hips, which he gripped tightly and pulled into him, groaning into her mouth at the feel of her bare breasts against his now bare (_when the hell did she get rid of my shirt?_) chest. He growled slightly against her mouth. "Annie, I am trying not to hurt you…"

He felt her smile, and suddenly he was being pushed into his chair, and he was devoid of her warmth. He was about to protest when _ohsweetmotherofGod_ he felt her straddle his waist, pushing her office skirt all the way up to her hips, leaving his hands on her thighs-

Jesus Christ. She wore thigh-highs and garters.

Tangling one hand in her soft hair, and massaging her thigh with the other, he brought her lips back down to his, nipping her lower lip and swiping his tongue across her upper, demanding entrance that she readily gave. In response to his bite, she pushed her hips into his, causing them both to simultaneously moan into the others mouth. Auggie released her mouth and nudged her head to the side with his nose, and kissed his way down her neck. He found a sensitive spot beneath her ear that he nipped (_whimper_) kissed (_shiver_) and sucked (_moan_). Continuing his way down her body, he peppered her chest with kisses and then took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it, while playfully pinching the other. He smiled against her skin as he felt her arch her back against him.

Annie continued to rock her hips into him, which was quickly causing his member to react very strongly. They both were breathing heavily as their hands and mouths continued to roam over each other, but as Auggie found his hand traveling up under Annie's skirt, he was hit with an extremely clear thought: _Am I really going to have sex with my best friend in my office?_

As hot as the idea was, his conscious screamed at him, and so, with an extremely reluctant groan, Auggie pulled back. "Annie."

"Hm?" was her response, her mouth slightly occupied on an extremely sensitive area of his neck.

He had to get her away from there, or his resolve wasn't going to last much longer. "Annie, stop for a second." He grabbed her hands, which were beginning to travel south. "As much as I would love for this to continue, we can't."

He felt her go very still against him, and not for the first time, he cursed his blindness. He couldn't tell if she was seeing the logic and morality behind his statement, or if she saw this as a rejection. But his fears were confirmed as he felt her very suddenly get off of him. "I see. I'm sorry, that was… completely inappropriate and I-"

"Annie," he tried to stop her, but her hand barely slipped out of his fingers. He could hear her straightening her skirt and putting on her shirt, still mumbling out apologies, only now he could hear a slight quaver in her words, hinting at tears. "Annie," he tried, a bit louder this time.

"So we can just forget this ever happened and go back to business as-"

Auggie sighed. He stood up and paused for a moment, listening to where she was, and then reached out and grabbed her. Pulling her towards him (he noted she went rather reluctantly) he grabbed both of her arms. "Annie."

"What, Auggie?" she snapped, her voice breaking slightly.

Reaching up to cup her face, he kissed her softly and gently, trying to convey every emotion he was feeling right now. After a few moments, he pulled away, but still kept his face very close to hers. "Annie, that was not a rejection. But the first time I make love to you, I want it to be where I can draw it out as long as possible, and give you every pleasure you deserve. Which, though it is admittedly an erotic fantasy of mine, I cannot do in my office." He offered her a slightly lopsided smirk.

Silence. Then he felt a pair of smooth, slender arms wrap themselves tightly around his neck, and he felt Annie bury her face into the crook of his shoulder. "Auggie," she breathed against his skin, raising goosebumps on the back of his neck.

He held her gently, avoiding agitating her injuries. "I take it that you won't be declining my future offer?"

She laughed, and he felt a wetness against the skin of his shoulder. "Actually, I was wondering how soon that could take place…?"

Auggie released her, leaning back to stare at her incredulously. Which was sort of pointless, as he couldn't actually see her. He felt her smile. "Yes, I mean it," she murmured.

His face broke into a predatory, wolfish smile. "Get your stuff, Walker. We're calling in sick tomorrow."

**Author's Note:** I had a vague idea for an Auggie and Annie fanfic, but it more or less developed entirely when I wrote it just now. So forgive me if the ending kind of sucks. But. Reviews (and flames) are appreciated.


End file.
